


Sweet Ride

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [16]
Category: Conviction (TV 2006), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Vehicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Camaro roared forward, down the highway, purring easily around a curve.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Ride

"This really is a sweet car," Alex said, sliding a finger along the dashboard. Her other hand tugged her hair over her shoulder to keep it from whipping out the window and getting tangled. This was definitely something she didn't get a chance to enjoy much living in Manhattan - riding in a fast car down an open road going nowhere in particular. She would take this luxury whenever she could get it. This weekend in Hawai'i, that was with Danny Williams in his hot little sports car.

Danny smiled and pressed his foot a little harder on the gas. The Camaro roared forward, down the highway, purring easily around a curve. He had to admit, he did love this car. And he hated it when Steve stole all the driving fun.

He navigated the roads that he once got lost on like he'd been living here his whole life. Thanks to Steve, he knew backroads and shortcuts - one of the few things about Steve hijacking his car he was grateful for. They ended up on a little, secluded overlook where they could watch the sun go down.

"We can keep driving around if you want, but I wanted to show you this," he said, pointing toward the horizon.

Alex stepped out of the car. The view was gorgeous. "You know all of the good spots for an island you claim to hate," she commented.

Danny grinned as he pushed the door shut and walked around the car to meet her. "I don't love it here, but I've found some things I love about it." He leaned against the front of the Camaro and gazed out over the water.

She smiled back at him and took up the space beside him against the car's hood. "The view is breathtaking, but this car," she whistled. "This car is sexy."

"Why do you think I bought it?"

"My guess," she said, "to go fast and to get laid."

That made Danny laugh. "Not far off," he said and pulled her toward his chest with his hand curled gently around her wrist.

"Oh no," she said. "This way." And she turned them around so she could stretch out on the hood of the car. She gave her feet enough of a shake to drop her shoes to the ground. "Come on, Danny." She growled and crooked her finger at him.

He didn't need to be told twice. He leaned over her, hand sliding up her leg, then beneath the soft skirt of her flowing, floral sundress. "And what would you like me to do?" he asked, voice husky and filled with lust.

Alex grinned, wickedly, and curled her legs around his waist. She reached to unfasten his jeans with her slender fingers. "You know what I want," she purred in his ear.

Afterward, they sat on the hood, reclined against the windshield, watching the sun drop lower and lower on the horizon, fading from yellow and orange to red and blue.

"How fast did you say this car goes again?" Alex asked.

Danny smiled and rolled his head toward her. "Really _really_ fast."


End file.
